


Golden Dawn

by bluemooning



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemooning/pseuds/bluemooning
Summary: The smell of hot chocolate makes cold days warmer. And it feels the best, when pressed against Kenma's skin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bibbidibobbididette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibbidibobbididette/gifts).



> This was a commission for Pixie! It was so fun to write, thank you so much for commissioning me ;o; I feel like I haven't written fluff in a g e s so this was kinda refreshing to create :)

Morning shifts were the best like this - when it was still dark out, the night refusing to give way. And though the first chills of autumn had settled over their suburb, it made the coffee shop that much more cozy. The contrast between cold air and warm brews, between a world thick in blue and the well-lit interior, with its comfortable ambiance - it felt better than anything, Yaku thought.

And yet his heart panged mightily when he looked over at the register, where Kenma was shifting his weight from side to side. He took orders without passion, and called out names with flat emotion. He seemed to blend into the coffee shop’s decor, like he was one of the chairs itself.

Still, it wasn’t too bad like this. It was just normal. Yaku had long since learned who their regulars were, and they sat, reading the paper or working on a laptop. They were quiet. It was all so quiet.

And then the door swung open, and the first hints of daylight began to peek over the horizon.

“KENMA!” 

It was him again, the young man with hair like the sun and a name to match. Yaku remembered writing it on the cup a few days ago - Hinata Shouyou. Hinata, who came crashing in at a run, breathing hard, almost toppling both tables and chairs. It was amazing, how he had so easily destroyed the peace. He smiled through it all and it was contagious.

“Kenma!” He called out again, and made a beeline for the register. “Remember Natsu?”

“Shouyou,” said Kenma, and Yaku had to strain to hear. “Your sister, right?”

“Yeah, this is the picture of her I told you about,” Hinata fumbled with his wallet as he spoke. Then, with a flourish, he held it out for Kenma to see. “We went out to see the cherry blossoms last April. She’s a freshman in high school now. She’s growing up so quickly!” 

He sighed a smile into the air.

“Maybe too quickly,” he said suddenly, and then a new aura had come over him. “At this rate, she’ll be taller than me,” 

“Is that bad?”

Hinata’s mouth fell agape. “Of course!” He exclaimed, and he became very serious. “Then she wins. I won’t let that happen,”

“No matter what?”

“No matter what!” echoed Hinata. “Absolutely not,”

His eyes slid upwards, and scanned the menu out of habit. “Could I get the usual?”

“Yeah,”

But when the front door opened, bringing a new customer and a familiar, bitter wind, Hinata shuddered mightily. “Actually, make that a medium,”

He paid and hummed all the way to a vacant table. Kenma took each customer as they came - why was there a rush  _ now _ , of all times - and he couldn’t help but keep noticing Hinata’s jittery body. It was never fully out of sight, with how he wriggled in his skin. The chair was barely enough to contain him - like he was ready to burst at any moment. And he couldn’t help but overflow, a little here, a little there - saying hello to a baby, who giggled back - and then commenting on a salaryman’s newspaper.

Kenma tried not to notice. Instead, he worked quickly, mechanically. It made the time pass faster. And when the line finally ended, he let out a deep sigh. He might have relaxed, too, if it weren’t for a nudge at his side.

“Kenma, give Shrimpy this cocoa,”

“What the hell, Kuroo,” said Yaku, while passing by. “Just call Hinata over,”

“But!” said Kuroo, grinning widely, “Then Kenma and Shrimpy can have a chat,” He clapped Kenma on the back, causing him to stumble slightly. “A nice little chat, about little sisters and hot chocolate and everything,”

Kuroo filled the silence with a smirk. And when the sentiment got through to Yaku, it hit hard. Both he and Kuroo turned onto Kenma with only the purest of intentions.

“He’s right,” said Yaku, “Kenma, go talk to him,”

Kenma took the cocoa from Kuroo. The three of them stood there, tension thick in the air.

“Okay,”

He turned on his heels and went out from behind the counter without looking back. He didn’t notice how Kuroo’s mouth had gone agape, and how Yaku was beaming from ear to ear. Instead, he walked over to Hinata, at a table by the window. The sunrise was coming even more quickly now, and it covered the indigo dawn sliver by sliver. It lit up the tips of Hinata’s hair, glittering golden.

“My cocoa!” exclaimed Hinata, and took the paper cup from Kenma’s outstretched hand. He took a deep drink, and his face turned bright pink. He cried out into the air and spat cocoa back from where it had come. “It’s really hot,”

He blew on the little hole, on the lid. He rotated the cup in his hands, and his eyes widened when he saw it - an eleven digit phone number, written out in black marker. 

“Kenma,” he said, and the gears in his mind started turning, faster and faster. “You wanna sit down?”

The chair across from Hinata was empty and inviting. Kenma’s fingers, stained with marker ink, fiddled with themselves. “If you don’t mind,”

“Of course not!”

He blew more on his cocoa as Kenma eased himself down. Blinking, he caught sight of Kuroo and Yaku, who were peering over, too. They locked eyes for a split second.

“They’re looking over here,” laughed Hinata, and sipped. “I wonder why,”

“They think you’re interesting,”

“Me?” said Hinata, and laughed more. “You’re the interesting one. You had that game...what was it...Final Haikyuu Quest! I wanna play it sometime, you should bring it,”

“I will next time,”

Hinata nodded, and set his cup aside. “Then I’ll come tomorrow morning, so bring it then,”

“You come every morning, Shouyou,” said Kenma, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Because I wanna see my favorite barista,”

He had said it so easily. Like it hadn’t required a second thought. And his words came faster, sentence after sentence, like he was tired of holding on to them - like they needed to be said, and urgently so.

“My favorite one,” Hinata repeated himself. “The one who knows all about Natsu and what I order here. The one who gave me his number,” he said, and dimples toyed on both sides of his face. He allowed himself a giggle. “And you always smile. Even when it’s early and dark. You make this place so cozy,” He shook his cup around, and traced Kenma’s phone number with his fingertip. “I’m so happy I found this place. I love coming here,”

For a moment, it was quiet between them. 

“I love it when you come,” said Kenma. And before he knew it, his cheeks had flushed a soft pink. It made Hinata break out in a big, beaming smile.

“You do?” he asked, and when Kenma nodded once, twice - Hinata shone in every sense of the word. “Kenma, I - “ he said, and his eyes glanced over at the counter. “Your coworkers are watching us again,” 

Kenma’s mortified expression said everything. He made as if to bury his face in his hands - but Hinata was quicker, and he had leaned over the table in the blink of an eye.

“They’re always looking out for you,” he said, in little more than a murmur. It made Kenma’s hair stand on end. “They’re really good to you,”

Hinata leaned in even closer.

“Is...is this good?” he asked, with a wobbly voice, from lips that looked so soft. Kenma nodded again, and then he felt it like sudden electricity - a kiss pressed up onto his pink cheek, angled so that no one else in here could see. And in that instant, sunlight washed over Kenma, filling him from the outside in. Simultaneously, the scent of hot chocolate filled the air around them, and it lingered on his skin. If it wanted to, it could have stayed there forever.


End file.
